An EDC Christmas
by R2-D2106
Summary: Kyp's waiting for the impending annual Nike Squadron prank...but who did it? the Festivies idea was ripped off of Seinfeld. BTW: You know it, I don't own it...Humm-kay?


An EDC Christmas

Celebrate the holidays with your favorite EDC Squadron-the Nikes

EDC Recon Center, Yavin 4, Mess Hall

Christmas Eve

"So, what's up for this year?" Jordan Janson asked.

"What do you mean?" Josh Johnson asked, coming around to sit at the lunch table.

"Tomorrow," Leslie Ilo said pointedly, "Is Christmas."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Troy Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Jordan said, taking a bite out of her pizza. "We haven't made any bets on what government facility we're terrorizing this year or exactly whom we will be tormenting."

The four friends gave each other smiles at the sudden realization of exactly where they should deck.

To quote our fave smuggler, I have a very bad feeling about this.

Meanwhile at the Jedi Academy

"I'm telling you, they're going to come here." Kyp Durron was exasperated. He knew what the Nikes-more specifically Jordan, Josh, Leslie, and Troy-were up to.

It was Christmas Eve and so far nothing on the EDCNet had pointed towards them being responsible for it. Kyp, like every member of the EDC, knew that sometime around Christmas, lights mysteriously went missing, blackouts reigned, datawork moved itself into the tray of pot laced brownies, and there was that bizarre incident last year with the lab rats and the cheesecake.

Since the squadron had not given their annual gift of a Wes Janson-style prank, Kyp knew the clock was running out…

…he just hoped he wouldn't be there when the timer hit zero.

"Kyp, I highly doubt a group of teenagers-all the way across the galaxy- can get past security without an alarm."

Luke Skywalker didn't get it. How could a kid-granted Wes's kid-could do half the things Kyp claimed she had done.

"Look-this is Jordan Janson-a mini-Wes clone-we're talking about. She's been able to sneak in and out of the Senate without getting caught."

"So that's who's responsible for that snowball incident. It was funny. But I fail to see your point."

"But-but-" Kyp smacked his head on the keyboard in desperation. Sometimes, it seemed like he was the only Jedi on Yavin 4 that knew how far teenagers –especially those in the EDC- could push their limits.

In desperation he contacted the only person who would most likely have an idea. "Hi, Kyp." Jagged Fel said warily as he answered.

"Jag, you've got to help me. It's almost Christmas and the Nikes haven't struck yet." If it had been any other person, Jag would have burst out laughing from the sheer desperation in Kyp's voice.

"I wish I could help, but Jordan hasn't sent me anything." Something exploded off-screen followed quickly by a group of beings going, "Ooooh"

"Scratch that, I think Mom just got her present." Jag said, checking the damage. "I think I'd better get out of here before Mom starts-oh wait, she's turning purple. I have to call my dad and Wyn about this one. Later."

The screen winked out, leaving Kyp feeling abandoned.

Later that night, Kyp lay in his room, his lightsaber clutched in his hand. "It's gonna happen, it's gonna happen," he said, looking at the chrono.

Two minutes from midnight.

Kyp got up, pulling on his boots. He needed a good alibi for this one. He cautiously stepped out into the hall, inching forward and stopping at any sound.

Something caught in his vision, he spun, lightsaber burning to cut down whatever it was.

Nothing.

He let out a sigh of relief and slowly made his way towards the main entrance of the Jedi Academy.

As he watched the chrono slowly countdown to midnight, Kyp felt the desperation mount. It was going to happen. One way or another, _something _was going to happen.

And then- "WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

The song, that song, the one that played over the loud speakers at every EDC base at the end of the school year played start to finish only-

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

"CHRISTMAS TIME! IT'S OUR VACATION!"

They had altered it for the holiday.

Kyp did the only sensible thing that he could do.

He ran.

He ran out of the academy, down passed the lake.

Past the clearing where students often came to meditate, he didn't stop.

He knew where they would be-he'd been there too often for his liking.

Cursing, he keyed in the password for the lock and ran into the building, throwing on random light switches as he went.

He almost tore down the door to the dormitory.

He flicked on the lights.

All twelve Nike Squadron pilots were there.

Including Jordan, Leslie, Troy, and Josh.

The pilots didn't respond, they just rolled over and went back to sleep.

Kyp walked over and started trying to shake Jordan awake. She smacked his hand away, mumbling something about "bells's changing an' I don' wanna miss it"

He was _very _sure he didn't want to know where that came from. So, instead, he picked up her helmet, went into the nearby fresher, filled the helmet with water and dumped it on her.

Bad move.

He soon found himself flat on his back with Jordan's hand at his throat. "Never" The fingers tightened. "Do" Kyp found he couldn't move. "That" The world was going black at the edges. "To me" Suddenly everything appeared, clearer than before. "Again."

Kyp refrained from laughing, given the expression on her face. It took a lot to push her over the edge-even when she had just woken up, it took some effort.

"Okay," he responded. Jordan stood up, satisfied.

"What the hell is this about?" she demanded a few minutes later.

They were in the kitchen. Jordan had put her housecoat over her flightsuit and the caf maker was brewing.

"You know that song that plays at the end of the school year. The one that everyone has committed to memory, but still like listening to?" Kyp asked, seated at the table.

"Yeah" she said, pulling out her datapad. "What about it?"

"It was Christmas-themed and playing at the Jedi Academy."

Fifteen minutes later, Kyp, Jordan and Luke were sitting around a table discussing the possibilities.

"It wasn't me or my squad." Jordan said in disbelief.

"Hey, it could have been worse." Kyp said. "It could have been water balloons."

"Yeah-but you don't have to face my dad at Festivies. This is definitely going to top going sober and landing working with you."

"Gee, thanks." Kyp said and poured some more caf.

It was going to be a long night…erm morning.

Csilla, six months later

"So, have they figured it out yet?" Wyn Fel asked her older brother.

"Figured what out?"

"It was us that set off that song- Christmas at midnight."

"Nope," Jagged Fel said, leaning back in his chair. "And if we've done it right, they never will."

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked suspiciously. The Nikes had shown up at Csilla for a two-day break before making their way to Taanab and Jordan, Josh, Leslie and Troy were staying with the Fels.

Jag and Wyn looked at each other. "Nothing." They said innocently.

Kyp grunted from where he was nursing a bottle of beer.


End file.
